


Like to see you happy

by Nary



Category: True Detective
Genre: AU: Amelia Lives, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing a Bed, Threesome, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Sometimes Wayne would look at Amelia as she was looking at them, and he'd be able to glimpse something of what she was talking about - to look at himself through her eyes and see how being with Roland hit some different switch inside him.  Some women might be jealous of that, he imagined, but not Amelia.  She seemed to take enjoyment in it.
Relationships: Wayne Hays/Amelia Reardon, Wayne Hays/Amelia Reardon/Roland West, Wayne Hays/Roland West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Like to see you happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



Amelia was always the one who reached out. Left to his own devices, Wayne would turn inwards, not push himself into more complicated situations, a tendency that only grew as he got older. Years went by. They drifted, sometimes far apart, as even close friends can do, but Amelia kept making the effort to pull them back together. "What's Roland up to these days? Haven't seen him in ages," she would say when she saw that bond getting stretched thinner. "You should give Roland a call, invite him over for dinner this weekend." 

"Anyone who was watching this would think you were sweet on him," Wayne teased gently. 

Amelia just smiled. "They'd be wrong, but I do like to see you happy. He makes you happy in a different way than I do." It took Wayne a long time before he realized what she meant by that. It wasn't said to put down what they had together - the marriage they'd worked hard to maintain, the life they'd built. All of that mattered to him, mattered deeply. He'd sacrificed a great deal to keep from losing it. He loved Amelia, and she loved him. But Roland... well, she was right, it was just different. 

Sometimes Wayne would look at Amelia as she was looking at them, and he'd be able to glimpse something of what she was talking about - to look at himself through her eyes and see how being with Roland hit some different switch inside him. Some women might be jealous of that, he imagined, but not Amelia. She seemed to take enjoyment in it. 

When things finally came to a head, it was a few days before Christmas, the solstice eve, the longest night. It was raining, but just hovering a little above freezing, so close it might turn to snow any moment. They'd polished off a bottle of wine and then Wayne and Roland had an after-dinner whiskey, but Amelia was the one who said, "You shouldn't drive home like this. Stay over." 

Roland made a token attempt to tell her he was fine, but she wasn't having any of his bullshit. "Nonsense, there's plenty of room." So it was settled.

Wayne got a pair of his pajama pants and an old t-shirt, setting them out on the bed of the spare room so Roland would have something to sleep in. "Towels and washcloths are in the closet," Wayne told him, and left him to get ready for bed. 

He was just coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later and almost bumped into Roland going the other direction. He'd changed into Wayne's clothes - a bit too big for him - and it took a long moment for Wayne to place the feeling he was feeling when he saw that. 

It was hot. Roland was in his clothes, and it was hot, like punch-to-the-gut hot, shot of tequila down the back of your throat hot. 

"Hey. You got a spare toothbrush?" Roland asked.

"Uh. Yeah, somewhere." Wayne turned away, relieved for the distraction. He dug around in one of the drawers by the bathroom sink and found an unopened toothbrush. "There you go. Let me know if you need anything else." 

"Oh, I will," Roland said with a smirk. He put his arm around Wayne, giving him a clumsy half-hug. "I appreciate you invitin' me to stay. Nasty night for driving."

Wayne nodded, and without thinking ahead, he leaned down and kissed Roland on the mouth. The smell of him, mingling with Wayne's own scent on his pajamas, was familiar but strangely exciting. It only lasted a few seconds, and seemed to surprise both of them. 

"G'night," Wayne said, stepping back clumsily before Roland could respond, and beat a hasty retreat to his room. Amelia was already in bed, and he climbed in beside her, trying to process what had just happened.

His wife looked at him over the top of her reading glasses. "Something bothering you?" 

"No," Wayne said, then, "yes." He tried not to lie to Amelia, not about things that were important, and he had a feeling that what had just happened was important. 

She slid closer, putting a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I just kissed Roland," he said. Somehow saying it out loud seemed to make it more real, and his face felt like it was going to burn up. "It wasn't... planned. I don't know what it meant."

Amelia leaned against him. "Sweetheart," she said gently, "I think it means you want him. It didn't have to be planned, because I've seen how he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking."

Wayne suddenly felt even more self-conscious. "How does he look at me?" He was a detective, shouldn't he have been able to see whatever clues that Amelia had picked up on?

"Like he's dying of thirst and you're a drink of water," she said. "I didn't say anything because I imagined you two would figure it out on your own at some point."

"You're not angry?" Wayne asked.

"No - I just thought you might get there a bit faster. Wayne, I love you. This doesn't change how you feel about me, does it?"

"No," Wayne said, burying his face in her hair. "I love you too."

"Good," Amelia said. "We can still love each other if you and Roland love each other too. I told you, I like seeing you happy together." She kissed the top of Wayne's head. "Come on - let's go talk to him."

"Maybe it should wait 'til morning..." Wayne said hesitantly. "He might be asleep."

Amelia wasn't convinced. "I promise you, he's not asleep." 

They got up and walked to the spare room where Roland was definitely not sleeping, and Wayne knocked at the door. Roland opened it up, smiling nervously at first, then looking even less sure of himself when he saw Amelia there too. "Hey," he said. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Amelia said. "You're in here alone, and we decided that isn't right." She smiled and nudged Wayne, who reached out for Roland's hand. After a moment of confusion, Roland took it and followed them back to their bedroom.

"I didn't think," he said, and Wayne kissed him again, stopping the words mid-sentence. "... you would want this," Roland finished when he could speak again. "Figured it was pointless to hope, so I just stopped..."

"Start again," Wayne told him. "We're gonna figure this whole thing out together." The way Roland's face lit up made him want to grab hold of him and never let him go.

Amelia helped draw them both over towards the bed. "I don't know how involved you want me to be... I'm fine with watching, if that's what you want."

Roland glanced at Wayne. "Your wife, your call, Purple. I'm good with whatever you're comfortable with."

It was a lot for Wayne to absorb. He hadn't been with anyone but Amelia in years, and even before that, not too many others. "I want you close," he told her after a moment's consideration. "I need to know you're okay with everything that happens."

"I can do that," Amelia said. She sat at the head of the bed, legs parted, and guided Wayne to lie with his back against her chest. "Close enough?"

Wayne nodded, swallowing hard as Roland clambered up and knelt over him. His cock was tenting those borrowed pajamas and Wayne could hardly bear the sight. He had to close his eyes, so he felt rather than saw Roland's fingers hooked under his waistband, hauling his pants down, felt how Roland's palm was damp with sweat as it gripped his cock. "Fuck," he heard Roland breathe, "you don't know how bad I wanted this."

"I know now," Wayne said. "Took me a while but I got there. Amelia figured it out faster, like she always did."

Amelia's arms tightened around him in a hug. "I'm a writer, that's my job. Baby, look, you have to look at this, you're gonna want to see."

Wayne opened his eyes in time to watch Roland tug his pajamas off, giving him his first glimpse of the other man's dick, hard and thick. "That's for you," Amelia whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. This was all for him.

He reached his hand out but couldn't get near enough. "Please," Wayne begged, and Roland inched closer until their hands were wrapped around one another's cocks. Wayne knew how it would feel and yet he didn't - it wasn't like touching himself, but it was still sort of familiar. He could guess how Roland would feel when he circled his thumb over the tip of his dick, how he would gasp when he stroked him faster.

"Hnngh," Roland said after a minute or two. "Hold off, I want more, an' if we keep goin' like that, I'll be done before I get it." He sat back on his heels, and Wayne eased off, letting him go reluctantly. "You got some lube?" Roland asked.

"The dresser on my side, top drawer," Amelia told him, and he followed her directions to retrieve it. When he came back, Wayne wasn't sure what to expect next. 

"You more the giving or the receiving sort?" He knew there were probably better words for this, but he couldn't connect them in his mind, or couldn't connect them with Roland, who he knew better than anyone, and yet apparently didn't know at all.

"I'm not choosy," Roland said. "I can go either way. But right now, I'm dyin' to ride this dick of yours. That sound good?"

Wayne nodded, still not quite able to believe this was really happening. Maybe he would wake up in the morning and this would turn out to have all been a dream. But when Roland started lubing him up, and then straddled his hips, it felt pretty damn real. 

Roland braced a hand on the bedframe, over Amelia's shoulder. She pulled her knees up to let him have more room for his legs, and then he started easing his way down onto Wayne's cock. Wayne gripped his thighs so tight he worried about leaving bruises on that pale skin, but Roland didn't complain. He took it way too easy for it to be his first time, and at some level Wayne thought he'd always known that about Roland too (the way he'd looked at Tom Purcell; the shady bars, the string of failed relationships with women) but it didn't matter now, none of that matter, because Roland was on him, he was inside Roland, this was all that he could feel now, this and Amelia's arms around him, Amelia's breath against his cheek.

"Good, that's it," she was saying, "take it... I know it's a lot but you can do it." He realized she was talking to Roland, not to him, and somehow that made it even hotter. Roland sank the rest of the way onto him with a groan, and it was all Wayne could do to keep from thrusting, but he knew he should wait. 

"Now?" he asked, desperate. "Please?"

Roland looked down at him, and Wayne could feel his tightness, the grip of him, the heat, and then he nodded. Yes it was time, now, do it now. Wayne tried to start slow, but it was too much, so hard to keep himself under control. "Take it easy," Amelia murmured to him, like she might tell him to hold off when she was close to coming, and that helped a little. Each thrust was incredible, though, and Roland was begging for more.

"Fuck, yes, that's it," he gasped, "harder!"

Wayne didn't need to be told twice. He slammed into Roland as hard as he could, stroke after shuddering stroke. Roland held on for dear life, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he grasped his own cock and wrung it out, spattering Wayne's stomach with his spunk. Wayne moaned and gave a few last thrusts before unloading into Roland's eager ass.

They lay tangled together in an awkward pile afterwards. The bed wasn't quite big enough for the three of them, but they weren't about to send anyone off to sleep in the spare room either, so they made it work. The last thing Wayne remembered clearly before he drifted off was Amelia giving him a kiss, and then Roland, and then both of them laughing as they tried different configurations of limbs, hoping one would be comfortable. "... bigger bed," Roland was saying, and Amelia was chuckling and telling him he could pay for it, and everything felt _right_. Wayne smiled, grateful, and fell into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
